macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinclair Oil
Sinclair Oil Corporation is an American petroleum corporation, founded by Harry F. Sinclair on May 1, 1916, as the Sinclair Oil and Refining Corporation by combining the assets of 11 small petroleum companies. Originally a New York corporation, Sinclair Oil reincorporated in Wyoming in 1976. The corporation's logo features the silhouette of a large green dinosaur. It is ranked on the list of US largest privately owned corporations. It owns and operates refineries, gas stations, hotels, a ski resort and a cattle ranch. History with the Macy's Parade The company's mascot, Dino, made his parade debut in 1963, alongside Elsie the Cow, to promote the 1964 New York World's Fair and its Dinoland attraction. The Dino balloon is the same size as a real-life Apatosaurus, making him one of the first life-sized character balloons to appear in the Macy's Parade (the second being Clifford). He quickly became a Parade mainstay making 14 consecutive appearances until finally retiring in 1976, the same year the Sinclair Oil headquarters relocated to Wyoming. The balloon had a retirement party on November 10, 1977, at the American Museum of Natural History, being celebrated by various 5th Graders. After a massive leap of absence lasting almost 40 years, Sinclair Oil partnered with Macy's to produce a brand-new DINO balloon, just in time for the company's 100th anniversary the following year. Much like the previous balloon, it had the exact same measurements of a real-life apatosaurus. The balloon once again became a Parade mainstay, and is one of the 2 balloons that are actually life-size, still making appearances as of 2019. In 2018, the Dino balloon was joined by three Baby Dino Balloonicles. Just like the Dino balloon, the Baby Dinos appeared in life-size form. These were the first set of balloonicles, along with Go Bowling, to used motorized wheelchairs for control. These balloonicles appeared on the Today show the Monday before Thanksgiving, alongside Macy's Starlets, to give viewers a sneak peek of what was to come on Parade day. Trivia When the modern Dino balloon debuted in 2015, it was a common misconception that he was Arlo from The Good Dinosaur, as the movie came out the exact same year as him. Incidents * In 1964, Dino had his neck punctured by a lamppost, which led to his body slowing deflating, and the balloon had to be carried lower than usual, but the balloon made it though. * In 1971, Dino, along with every other balloon, could not be inflated due to extreme weather. * In 1975, Dino's front right leg was snagged by a lamppost at 77th Street but was freed and didn't get damaged. Defects * In 1975, Dino's front left leg was somewhat deflated, but by the time he reached herald square, it became soft again, * In most of his appearances, Dino's neck was slightly bent. Gallery Gallery: Sinclair Oil Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:1963 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2015 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Commercial Characters Category:2018 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:1960s Balloons Category:2010s Balloons Category:Male Balloons Category:Balloons used outside of the parade Category:Goodyear Balloons Category:Raven Aerostar Balloons Category:Current Balloons Category:Balloons that were in an accident Category:Current Balloonicles Category:Big Balloons Category:Balloons that no longer exist Category:2010s Balloonicles Category:Lifesize Balloons Category:Balloonicles